The invention is directed to equipment for attracting deer, elk and the like, particularly the male ("bucks") of the species, the equipment including a pair of synthetic "antlers" of which at least one of the pair of antlers is of a generally a palmated configuration whereby a user can strike the synthetic antlers against each other to reproduce sounds of actual animal antlers, particularly the highly desirable sound of palmated whitetail deer antlers.